Las Novias De Drácula
by Michelg22702
Summary: Lo que hacia Vlad antes de encontrar a Mina. (one shot)


**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Bueno, yo soy nueva en esto así que... si tienen alguna sugerencia o quieren que haga una segunda parte, pueden decírmelo en los comentarios, yo siempre estoy revisando, espero les guste tanto como a mi, pues solo eso quería decir... adios. ;-)

* * *

por cierto, **NO SOY DUEÑA DE NINGÚN PERSONAJE,** excepto la familia Seward, ahora si me despido...

* * *

LAS NOVIAS DE DRÁCULA.

Alto!, espere!. Grito Vlad al ver que el auto del señor Seward se aproximaba.

Hay no. Dijo el conductor.

De regreso tan pronto?. Pregunto el chófer con un tono de sarcasmo.

Solo sera un momento. Dijo Vlad.

Si que lo sera. Dijo mientras se lo queda viendo.

Vlad entro en el auto, sin que nadie lo invitara y dijo.

Saludos, señor Seward señora, señorita clara y...(se quedo viendo a la hija de 22 años del señor Seward).

Hola Megan. Le dijo a la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Buenos días señor Tepes. Le dijo la chica del mismo modo pero mas coqueta.

Sal de mi auto, Tepes. Le dijo el señor Seward molesto pero tratando de disimularlo.

Ouch, que rudo esta tu padre hoy ¿no crees?. Dijo Vlad a Megan prácticamente burlándose de su padre.

Que es lo que quiere señor Tepes?. Le pregunto la señora Seward amable y al mismo tiempo enojada.

Que clase de pregunta es esa?, quiere lo que siempre quiere. Le dijo el señor Seward a su esposa.

El señor tiene razón, vine nuevamente, para pedirle, una vez mas, tener una cita con su bella hija. Dijo Vlad sin titubeos, y ni una pisca de amargura.

Te lo advierto...sal de mi auto o te volare la cabeza. Dijo el señor Seward.

No creo que usted quiera que la ropa nueva de su esposa e hijas sean manchadas de sangre y cesos. Le pregunto Vlad a tono de desafío.

Sal...de mi auto, en este instante. Dijo el señor sacando una pistola de su chaqueta.

De acuerdo...ya comprendí. Dijo Vlad "me iré pero no sin antes..." después de decir eso ultimo, beso a Megan y se fue, a lo lejos podía escuchar su padre gritándole desde mal nacido para arriba.

Ya basta papa!. dijo Megan.

Y tu, lo defiendes!. Dijo el señor Seward a Megan muy enojado.

Pues si, papa, te juro que no entiendo por que te cae tan mal, el tiene todo lo que a ti te importa, dinero en cantidades. Dijo y abrió la puerta lista para salir.

Tu!, no te bajaras de este auto!. Dijo el señor Seward esta vez furioso.

Tu y que ejercito van a detenerme?. Dijo Megan desafiando a su padre.

Te lo advierto Megan...si vas con el, lo único que perderás sera la virginidad. Dijo su padre en un tono protector.

El no busca solo eso...eso es lo que lo hace especial, diferente a los demás, pero tu no lo entenderías. Dijo Megan cerrándole la puerta del auto en la cara. Y después se dirigió a Vlad.

A donde la llevo?. Dijo Vlad.

A donde sea menos aquí. Le dijo Megan.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección contraria, Megan volteo hacia atrás y vio el auto de su familia alejarse, tenia un presentimiento de que su celoso padre no dejaría que ella volviera a su casa, al menos no con una barriga.

Ambos llegaron a casa de Vlad o mejor dicho:

La mansión Tranzilvania. Dijo Megan admirando el lugar.

Por que le pusiste así?. Pregunto ella.

Porque hay fue donde nací, en Targoviste, Tranzilvania. Le respondió Vlad.

Guao, por eso es que sabes tanto sobre, monstruos, leyendas y todas esas cosas?.

En parte si, y por otra parte creo que es por que, me gusta leer, mas que todo terror. Dijo Vlad llevándola a su biblioteca.

Guao, siempre lees libros de, ese genero?. Dijo Megan ojeando uno de sus libros.

Aveces, y otra veces me gusta, el romance. Dijo viéndola y sonriéndole.

A mi también me gusta el romance. Dijo sonriéndole y acercándose cada vez mas a el.

Tenemos un problema. Dijo Vlad poniendo su frente en la de ella.

Cual?. Dijo Megan cerrando los ojos.

No tengo cuarto de invitados. Dijo Vlad.

No me molesta compartir. Dijo Megan.

La beso por segunda vez cuando alguien toco el timbre de la puerta.

Yo atiendo. Dijo Vlad.

Claro. Dijo Megan sonriendo y seguidamente Vlad se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla vio que era.

Skelgim. Dijo Vlad sorprendido.

Hola amo.

Que haces aquí, te dije que volvieras de Londres en una semana.

Lo se señor, pero, tuve que volver antes para decirle algo que es, muy importante.

Y que es?. Pregunto Vlad enojándose.

Encontré, a la chica que tanto a buscado señor. Vlad solo se lo quedo viendo con cara de sorprendido.

Ya volviste. Dijo Megan.

Si, pero.

Que sucede?. Pregunto asustada.

Tengo malas noticias. Dijo Vlad fingiendo dolor.

Pero… ¿que paso?.

Debo viajar a Londres porque...mi madre murió.

Cuanto lo siento, yo...debería irme yo, en verdad siento tu perdida. Dijo Megan dolida después de haberse tragado completo toda la escusa.

Gracias. Dijo Vlad.

Quieres que te acompañe o, prefieres ir solo?. Dijo Megan queriendo ser gentil.

No te ofendas pero, prefiero ir solo, pero gracias. Dijo Vlad siguiendo con su perfecta actuación.

Claro entonces yo, creo que me voy, adiós. Le dio en beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Adiós, y suerte con tu padre.

Gracias, la necesitare. Dijo y se fue.

Lamento haberlo interrumpido amo. Vlad solo lo miro.

Solo espero que esta vez no estés equivocado, es la 3era vez en este mes que me dices eso y no es cierto. Dijo Vlad con algo de enojo.

Y también la 3era vez que lo encuentro con una chica. Dijo Skelgim susurrando para si mismo.

Skelgim!. le grito Vlad mientras que el se asusto.

Le aseguro señor, que esta vez si la encontré, es ella, la mujer que en verdad ama. Dijo Skelgim estando seguro de lo que dice.

Bien, dime como se llama, donde la viste y en donde vive. Dijo Vlad sentándose en un mueble.

La vi en el mercado de Londres, y seguí a la chica durante todo el dia, y descubrí que se llama Mina Murray, tiene 22 años y vive en una mansión al este de Londres. Dijo Skelgim sentándose en un mueble, y cuando acabo solo esperaba las ordenes de su amo.

Bien, iré a Londres mañana, y mas te vale que ella este donde dijiste. Dijo Vlad retirándose.

A la mañana siguiente Vlad ya estaba volando asía Londres, para conocer a la tal Mina.

Primero fue a la parte donde Skelgim había dicho que vivía espío cada una de las casas buscando a la chica pero en ninguna estaba ella. Empezó a buscar en la capital de Londres y varias veces en el mercado, pero no estaba en ninguna parte, pareciera que se hubiese esfumado en el aire, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando...

Vlad Drácula... cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Hola Lola, digo lo mismo. Dijo Vlad en solitario.

Por que estas tan deprimido?. Le pregunto ella.

Vine aquí buscándola a ELLA, y no la encontré. Dijo Vlad igual que antes.

Pero no te sientas mal, solo has lo que haría yo si fuera tu, regresa a tu casa, ponte bien guapo y llama a una BUENA compañía. Dijo Lola a modo de broma.

Solo agradece que eres mujer. Dijo Vlad igualmente.

Pero ya hablando enserió, no te des por vencido aun... ve y pasea por el mercado, una ultima vez. Dijo Lola convencida.

Por que?. Dijo Vlad.

Por que yo lo digo ahora ve. Dijo Lola a modo de regaño. Vlad fue al mercado solo por complacerla, empezó a pasear por todo el lugar... cuando escucho algo, que le pareció, muy familiar...

volteo y vio que era una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, era aquella chica de la que desde hace siglos, a estado enamorado, nadie mas ni menos que... su hermosa Mirena.

Que belleza. Dijo Vlad. La chica se lo quedo viendo confundida.

Las flores, mi lady.

My lady?, de donde vienes?. Le pregunto la chica.

De un lugar muy lejos de aquí. Ambos se sonrieron.

Bueno adiós. Dijo la chica.

Por que ver por separados esta vida y la siguiente, si una proviene de la anterior. La chica volteo y le dijo.

Es mi poema favorito.

Habla del anhelo, de un alma que clama por otra. Se quedaron viéndose y ella.

Soy Mina.

Vlad. Beso su mano y ambos se fueron caminando, pero sin darse cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando, aquel que convirtió a Vlad lo había seguido desde hace un buen tiempo (con "buen tiempo" quiero decir siempre) aguardando a que Vlad encontrara una persona, lo suficientemente importante como para capturarla y utilizarla, para que el siguiera todas sus ordenes.

El anciano se levanto de su silla, y empezó a seguirlos.

Que comience el juego. Dijo el hombre.


End file.
